


I carried a Pumpkin

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Halloween Ball. Severus hates dressing up. Hermione tries to find a way to change his mind...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	I carried a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multilingualism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt lovely! It's mad and crazy just like you... :P

He hated Halloween. As a child it had been ignored in his house. His da would close the doors, turn off the lights and sit in silence, a cold beer in his hand as he drank and drank. Severus would hear the Muggle kids trick or treating and would beg to go out. He only begged twice. Once when he was five years old and once when he was ten, just before he headed to Hogwarts. At five, his Da had thrown a bottle at his head, letting it smash behind him on the wall. At ten, the bottle had been smashed on the table and he had gained new scars. Yes, he hated Halloween.

So why was he sitting here smiling? Why, as he looked out at the students dancing at the Halloween Ball, was he smiling at their antics? Why was he catching the eye of the youngest Professor on staff and smiling at her?

He had first noticed how much she had changed when she offered to help him just before the start of term. He had been asking for someone to duel with, his standard practice since he started the job so many years ago. But he had beaten them all over the years. Except her. So, eventually he had asked her, as a last resort. She had asked his terms. He had calmly stated no Unforgiveables, first to disarm and incapacitate their opponent. He smirked at her, wondering how many rounds he would have to fight her until she agreed that he was a better dueller than she was.

She had won the first round. He had admitted to taking it easy on her and she had laughed, reminding him that she had fought in a War. He did not have to treat her like a child.

He had won the second round. He had laughed and reminded her that he had fought on two sides during two Wars. She had insisted on a third round.

It had been close and he had subtly admitted that he would not be opposed to duelling her regularly. She had agreed and it had become a regular pastime for them ever since.

“Severus? Could you give me a hand please?” The object of his musings stood in front of him, dressed in her usual robes. He had been disappointed when he saw her at the start of the party. She was not wearing a costume, unlike most other members of staff. He was the only other exception and he was more disappointed than he cared to admit. She should be dressed for fun, not in her stodgy old robes like he was. If he was picturing her in something skimpy and highly inappropriate, that was between him and his brain. And potentially tonight he would consider letting his cock enjoy his imagination too. He nodded at her, choosing not to strain his voice by shouting over the hideous music, and followed her out of the Hall.

The music no longer assaulting their ears he turned to ask where they were going. She just smiled at him and gestured to him in silence. He followed her out into the frigid air, grateful for the heavy layers he wore out of habit and followed her to the Pumpkin Patch.

“Professor Granger, where are we going?” His voice was soft, gravelly, missing its original sardonic bite after the snake bite that had not managed to kill him.

“We are having a pumpkin carving competition. We need some pumpkins to carve. It’s really quite simple…” She bent over to pick up two pumpkins and he couldn’t help admiring her arse as she did so. She turned around quickly and handed the pumpkins to him before grabbing two more for herself. The pumpkins were cumbersome and he fidgeted between holding them in front of himself, under his arms, on his shoulders. Nothing helped. He was going to drop them if he was not careful.

“Why aren’t you wearing a costume Hermione?” He only ever called her by her first name in his head. Why had he done so out loud now?

“Why aren’t you Severus?” She stopped, turning to him with a small smile on her lips and soft acceptance of her name in her smile.

“I don’t wear costumes. I never have any idea what to wear for a start.” He huffed a half laugh through his nose and she grinned.

“Yes , I suppose you are fairly terrifying as you are.” She giggled and winked at him and he shook his head. She paused a moment longer and pursed her lips and he wondered what she was going to say next. She shook her head and he found himself strangely disappointed. She gestured for him to walk ahead of her and he passed her in silence.

A warm wash of magic, her magic, pulsed over him and he knew that something had happened as he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the glass. His hair had been changed to a dusty blonde that did not suit him at all but other than that the only obvious change was his clothes. He wore a tight white shirt, unbuttoned almost to his waist, and tight black jeans. He flicked his head, the shorter hair flopping loosely.

“You look just like him you know. Maybe better looking…” Her voice trailed off and he turned around to look at her and ask her who he looked like but his jaw dropped. She wore a tight white striped tank top and the tiniest pair of painted on shorts he had ever seen. Her hair, also lightened to blonde, was cropped to chin length in curls. Under her arm, in place of a pumpkin, she now carried a watermelon. He vaguely recognised the reference but couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I carried a Watermelon.” Her voice was soft and she gave him a nervous smile. She walked into the Great Hall silently and a song came on and it suddenly all fit into place. He dropped the pumpkins, resolving to clean up the mess later if he wasn’t too busy. And if a House Elf hadn’t done it first. He walked into the Great Hall and noticed all the students and staff were looking at him.

Including her. Standing in a spotlight, waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow, querying the part he knew he was meant to play. She smiled excitedly, nodding at him and he opened his arms to her. As she ran, her outfit changed again, becoming a white dress as she ran into his arms, his own outfit changing to a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He caught her around the waist and lifted her above his head as the staff and students crowded the dance floor, dancing closer together than the usually Victorian Matriarch of the school would allow.

She slid down his body and he managed to keep the whimper down but it was far more difficult than he expected. Her hips tilted and came into contact with him and the moan that passed his lips would have embarrassed him if he hadn’t heard an echoing moan from her. She pulled his lips down to hers and everything faded away as they kissed for the first time, his hands still on her waist and hers in his hair.

_“And I’ve… had… the time of my life…”_


End file.
